


A Thousand Years of Apologies

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate History, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: A thousand years of loneliness takes its toll on Merlin
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #448: Apologize





	A Thousand Years of Apologies

“I’m sorry,” Merlin whispered against Arthur’s cold skin.

“Please don’t leave me,” he cried into Hunith’s unseeing eyes.

“I should have done more,” Merlin choked out as Gwen breathed her last.

“I couldn’t stop it,” he told the solders as the Bubonic Plague ripped through Camelot.

“It’s not my fault,” Merlin sighed as the Great Fire spread across London, decimating the city.

“What’s the point?” he breathed as the Blitz bombs began to drop.

“No more apologies,” Merlin said, then turned away and climbed into the spaceship, leaving a never-returned Arthur and the last of his hope behind. “I’m done.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Camelot_drabble Prompt:** pt 448: apologize  
>  **Author's Notes:** unbetaed, depressing, sorry.   
> **Disclaimer:** Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
